Pranks
by hersheybar24
Summary: Wally looks back on the very first Christmas with the team.


To freklatt:

Hi, this is your Secret Santa! I'm hersheybar26, and I really hope that you like this.

Ah, so my first young justice fan fiction:

Here goes:

I am a perfectly normal guy.

Well, as normal as you could get for a retired speedster who is in college and shared an apartment with his girlfriend Artemis.

My name is Wallace Rudolph West. (Dick, I can just hear you laughing, I understand that it is very fitting for the holidays. Just stop being a dick.)

It is Christmas Eve, which is usually a very special time for me, but this year was special in its own way.

It was the first Christmas with my "cousin", Bart Allen, or Impulse, as the superhero world knew him to be. It was certain to be a very interesting dinner, just as my first meeting with the kid had been.

Artemis says I say this every year, but I swear, if you are a superhero, Christmas is never normal and sane.

Like the first Christmas with the whole team.

Now, that, had been an interesting Christmas. It had started out with M'gann and Artemis going out to buy some stuff for the mini celebration they were going to have later in the day, which had to have a lot of food seeing as I probably would have eaten the whole buffet if M'gann had prepared the amount of food suitable for a regular six person buffet.

Artemis says that even with all the extra food, she barely got any roast chicken. I say, too bad, Artemis, I'm a speedster. I got a serious metabolism.

Anyways, when I was fifteen, I was convinced that the best way to start off Christmas was with a great prank. Dick used to agree with me until this Christmas, since the joke was on him.

I sat next to him and started playing the song, "Rockin' Robin".

He stared at me. "You did not,"

I grinned back "Oh, yes, I did,"

"Turn it off," he snarled.

"Give me a good reason why, Boy Blunder,"

"'Cause I told you to!"

I shook my head, "Tsk, tsk. Robin, good thing you aren't in debate. You would be the worst on the team!"

Dick stared at me.

"Wally, if you are smart, then you will turn that iPod off. NOW!"

I grinned, and then turned the iPod to maximum volume.

The lyrics came bursting out of the iPod, making Dick more and more livid by the minute.

"He rocks in the tree tops all day long

Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song

All the little birdies on Jaybird Street

Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet"

I grinned, just loving the way that he was heavily breathing, looking more and more dangerous by the minute.

"Wally, I will strangle you with your headphones, and then use you as the platform for a quadruple somersault if you do not stop this music right now!"

"Aw, Robbie-poo, you gotta make me!"

Dick stared at me for a moment, and then shook his head.

"I am not even going to question that," he muttered.

"Quite right of you, laddie,"

Dick stared at me, and then pulled out a bat-a-rang, lifting it up like he was going to throw it.

(Artemis says that I was stupid not to notice that he was actually going to throw it. Apparently Connor and Kaldur agree with her too)

Anyways,

"Wally, I am giving you the count of three to stop that music,"

I started singing along as loud as I could.

"One…"

I grinned.

"Two…"

I started dancing.

"Three!"

Suddenly my iPod had a bird-a-rang sticking out of it, and a crack in the middle. I put my hands up in defense, and then took off running.

(Dick, how was I supposed to know that you would go Batman on me? Your best friend?)

"COME BACK HERE!"

I could just hear Artemis's snicker, and Kaldur and M'gann's sighing.

In the distance, I heard "Does he ever learn?"

(Which, by the way, is a relatively stupid question, seeing as I had proven that despite knowing Dick like the back of my hand I did that certain prank)

I ran as far as my legs could take me, not waiting until I had lost him.

I stood there, panting, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly, a voice had come from the shadows.

"You know, you've had a better history of pranks,"

I jumped, surprised.

(Dick, no matter how many times you pull off the ninja act, I will always be surprised with it. Sorry to break it to you. Oh, and Artemis agrees with me, by the way.)

I sighed, and admitted that I had.

"Well, then, why did you continue?"

I shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time,"

"My friend, most of the ideas you have seem great at first, but then turn out to be the worst ideas ever,"

I chuckled at that, and then put my arms around his shoulder.

"Let's join our wonderful teammates, all right?"

He grinned, and then echoed, "All right, Flash Kid,"

(Dick, by the way, would kill you to use my correct super hero name?)

I can now hear voices in the hall.

"Dudes, this is totally crash!"

Yep, Impulse is here.

Well, off to another great Christmas. Maybe I'll write about it.

THE END!

Hope you liked it, freklatt, even though it was on the shorter side!


End file.
